


Cold hands, warm heart

by Mimisempai



Series: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Rafael doesn't like skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Sonny managed to convince Rafael to skate, but it's not to the taste of Rafael's butt...
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Cold hands, warm heart

"Sonny, I don't want to do this," said Rafael as Sonny led him to the rink. The only answer he got was a big smile as they walked to the perfectly smooth ice. The free skate hadn't been open for more than five minutes and most people were still waiting for their skates to arrive and then went slowly on the ice. 

It was a couple's special night on the rink, which was decorated in Christmas colors. But Rafael was so anxious that he couldn't see any of the old-fashioned charm around him.

"Sonny…" and then he said out loud a "Sonny", a little less dignified as he stepped onto the ice, clutching the other man's arm tightly. It showed Sonny how serious he was. Rafael rarely shouted, most of the time it was when Sonny left his stuff lying around and much less rarely during sex, but it was a different kind of scream.

Sonny's smile turned into a burst of laughter at the sight of Rafael's expression. Rafael always held Sonny's arm firmly and concentrated as much as possible on not falling down!

"Shouldn't you be able to do that?" Sonny asked, holding back his tears.

"What does that mean?" Rafael asked, offended. 

"You're the one who's graceful when you dance, you complain enough about me walking on your feet all the time, skating shouldn't be hard for you," Sonny replied, still laughing.

"Shut up and help me," ordered Rafael as he struggled to keep his balance.

Sonny stifled his laughter but kept smiling as he led Rafael to the railing. Rafael put a firm hand on the railing for support, looking at several young couples who were clearly more experienced on the ice than he was. 

Rafael's eyes widened even more as Sonny took his hand and placed it on his own arm. "Trust me," said Sonny as he placed Rafael's hand in his. He led him onto the ice and into the uneven flow of couples who, like them, were somehow holding each other and circling around the rink.

Rafael was still unstable on his skates, a fact that continued to amuse Sonny as he guided him, but he knew that if he drew attention to this fact, he probably wouldn't get laid for a week. 

Besides, Rafael was already improving a little bit.

And by "a little," Sonny meant that Rafael had stopped falling so much. Anyway, Rafael would probably say that Sonny had tripped him once or twice in a blatant lie.

Sonny couldn't help but giggle slightly as Rafael wobbled in his skates and tried to skate forward. Unfortunately, the song ended just at that moment so Rafael heard it easily. He glanced angrily at Sonny, which made him lose his balance again. But his hand slipped from Sonny's hand, losing its support and Sonny was shocked at first as Rafael's arms flailing all over before he finally fell on his butt. To avoid disturbing the other skaters, he slipped to the rail while sitting on the ice and sat against it. Sonny laughed out loud as he walked towards Rafael. He had to use the railing for support because he was laughing so hard.

"It's not funny," Rafael grunted as he tried to stand up. He managed to get up about a foot before one of his skates slipped forward and he found himself in the same position. "It was a terrible idea, Carisi," he complained. "Why did you suggest that?"

"I thought you'd like this!" Sonny said, stooping down to sit next to Rafael on the frozen ground. "I honestly thought you'd be good at it."

"Why would I excel at ice-related activities? I'm Cuban for God's sake, not Norwegian," protested Rafael, "Just because I like to dance and I'm good at it, doesn't mean I can do well on skates. I just look more and more ridiculous!"

"Whoah, apparently I've struck a nerve," said Sonny, reaching out to try to calm Rafael. "Look, if you want to stop, we can. We can leave. You want to do that?" Sonny was aware that there were people watching them, but he chose to ignore them. 

Rafael looked determined. "No, we're going to keep going, after all I wouldn't want to disappoint your idea of my talents on the ice, Barba on ice for you! On the other hand, you better not let me go, if I fall, you fall!"

Sonny smiled softly inside because Rafael always took what was resisting him as a challenge and no doubt he was going to see skating as one of the cases that was causing him difficulties and find the right angle to conquer it. 

Sonny got up easily, offering his hand to Rafael, "I promise I won't let you go. Do you remember our oath? For better or for worse..."

When they both got back on their feet, Sonny didn't let go of Rafael as promised and they skated for a while following the flow of the other skaters.

Then the song changed. The lights dimmed, artificial fog was projected on the rink.

And the first notes of  _ I'll be home for Christmas _ began,  completing the romantic atmosphere.

The couples stopped spinning, and began to embrace each other, swaying two by two to the sweet music. 

Naturally Rafael and Sonny followed the movement, and now it was Rafael who had taken over. Sonny didn't struggle, he felt that Rafael needed to reassert his dominance, and to be honest, even though a clumsy Rafael was cute, that's how he liked it best. 

Even though the dance was slow, the way he set the rhythm for Sonny, whether it was the pressure of his hand on his lower back, his hips against Sonny's, all showed his willingness to lead the dance. And Sonny let himself be led, hugged harder against Rafael and let himself be carried away by the music and by Rafael who whispered in the hollow of his ear, taking up the song "I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me," then continued with an even more sensual voice, "You can count on me Sonny to show you that my butt can slide on something other than ice..."

This time it was Sonny who ended up with his butt on the ice.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sarah for the Beta <3


End file.
